


поэтому - танцуем!

by named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: — Лед, — бесцветно сообщает он запястью Куроо, потом смаргивает и вскидывает взгляд. — Лед, умник.— Сзади тебя, умник.Сегодня у пешеходов: ожоги полустепени, красная пелена и дихотомия вселенной.





	поэтому - танцуем!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so we sing, so we dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676562) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



> Оригинальное название "so we sing, so we dance" взято из ["Alors On Danse"](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://youtu.be/VHoT4N43jK8&sa=D&ust=1522167807166000&usg=AFQjCNF7nje_itY_sordWbQKJIdiiGI5OQ) Stromae.  
> Текст песни и перевод на русский [здесь](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/stromae/alors_on_danse.html).
> 
> Спасибо Джарви за бетинг!

— Дело не в этом, — говорит Куроо, пока Кей наклоняется, чтобы перевязать шнурки. К толстой ткани рукава цепляется сухой лист, и Кей, недовольно поджав губы, сначала стряхивает его. — Дело в том, что я купил ему эту штуку, чтобы использовать против Графа Дракулы. Не против меня.

— Дело как раз в этом, — вздыхает Кей, подтягивая провод ближе к лицу, чтобы говорить в микрофон. — Если уж в три ночи ты сидишь у него на кровати, разглагольствуя о теории равновесия, то заслуживаешь, чтобы на тебя попшикали.

— Цукки, ты же знаешь, что даже капля жидкости способна сотворить с моими волосами.

— Знаю. Именно поэтому на тебя иногда надо пшикать.

Голос Куроо отдаляется, Кей озадаченно хмурится и вдруг подскакивает от отвратительно звонкого резонанса в трубке. Затем прорывается громкое «матьтвою», произнесенное голосом «это тянет на личное оскорбление». Кей забеспокоился бы, если бы раз двадцать за неделю не велел Куроо пользоваться наушниками для разговоров по телефону во время готовки, так что не испытывает особого сочувствия. Он, может, и не знаток кондитерского искусства, но уверен: придерживать плечом телефон и одновременно взбивать белки не очень удобно. 

— Опять уронил? — спрашивает Кей, когда шнурок наконец завязан, а Куроо вернулся к разговору. — Однажды ты утопишь его в тесте.

— Думаешь, я никогда так не делал? Даже обидно, — парирует Куроо. — Слушай, провода меня раздражают, понятно? И я терпеть не могу, когда что-то висит на ушах.

— О, неслабо, учитывая, что ты стащ…

— Даже не пытайся. Итак, я говорил, что Кенма — засранец. 

— А я говорил, что он по-своему прав. — Кей выпрямляется и сурово смотрит на попавшееся на глаза дерево, словно это аватара Куроо. Январь почти подошел к концу, но хотя потеплело и под худи достаточно надеть лишь термофутболку, деревья все еще голые. Впрочем, неважно; даже ситуация, в которой оказался Кей, не сделала из него большого любителя природы (не то чтобы он где-то вычитал о таком эффекте; у Кея нет времени на чтение про любовь). — Что ты там вообще делал?

— Пользовался последними часами свободы, — шмыгает носом Куроо. — Ты же знаешь, в ближайшее время я буду по уши занят кейтерингом, свадьба через два дня. 

— О да, я в курсе. Та жуткая открытка с приглашением незабываема. 

Кей считает, кое-что должно его хотя бы немного удивлять. Не то, что время между лекциями, пока перебираешься из класса в класс, теперь уходит на смехотворно короткие (а также нелепые и поверхностные) созвоны с Куроо, дабы убедиться, что тот все еще держится на ногах. Ничего удивительного, обычный здравый смысл. Удивляться нужно другому (хотя все равно никак себя не заставить): даже не видя Куроо, по одному его голосу и дыханию догадываешься, чем тот занят в конкретный момент времени. Прямо сейчас он что-то стряхивает с венчика — до Кея долетает неровное постукивание по краю миски.

В поле зрения появляется внушительное здание факультета; красный кирпич резко контрастирует с серым зимним небом и скрадывает темно-коричневую крону обступающих его деревьев. Впереди Кея ждет долгий день: три часа с преподавателем, который, слишком увлекшись показом слайдов, вечно сдвигает очки на макушку, да так и забывает там до конца лекции, и час в библиотеке, где они с одногруппниками планируют разбирать ситуационное задание на неделю. 

Собственно, хоть день и обещает быть долгим, ничего страшного в этом нет. Кею искренне нравится учиться, несмотря на время от времени возникающие разногласия — от дизайна обложки курсовой до вопроса, является ли свежая татуировка ассистента кафедры отсылкой к современной поп-культуре. Но даже если в университете выдается долгий день, Кея вполне хватает, чтобы продолжить учиться ночью. Ойкава ведь был прав в их первую встречу: Кей, может, и не станет всю ночь бодрствовать над учебниками лишь потому, что ему так нравится, но время от времени все равно засиживается до утра. 

С другой стороны, есть Куроо.

— Мне пора, — сообщает Кей, взбираясь на первые ступеньки. — Надеюсь, не нужно говорить, что если не отдохнешь, в следующий раз сам свалишься в тесто. 

— Очень смешно, Цукки. Напомни Такеде-сенсею, чтобы оставил свои очки в покое.

*

Когда Кей заканчивает с семнадцатой главой и идет на кухню, чтобы немного размять ноги, уже переваливает за полночь. Справедливости ради, он только в десять поужинал, и два часа — нормально для хорошего конспекта, особенно когда восполняешь пропущенные зимние вечера. Во рту немного печет от горячего шоколада, потому что Кей ошибся в пропорциях, пальцы слегка сводит судорогой после всех этих графиков. Перерыв необходим — хотя бы для того, чтобы посмеяться над Куроо, опять заляпавшим тестом всю кухню.

— Семь коржей, — (снова) сообщает Куроо, едва видит Кея, а потом (снова) идет на попятный. — Ладно, знаю, знаю. Я сам взялся за эту работу.

— Я и слова не сказал. — Кей приподнимает брови.

— Ага, но подумал.

— Я говорю, что думаю.

— Нет, не говоришь. Подай мне вишню.

— Ты назвал меня лжецом?

— Я этого не говорил, не так ли? Вишню, Цукки.

 _Le Petit Паспорт_ принадлежит отцу Куроо. Кей узнал об этом еще в свой день рождения, когда Куроо подарил ему тот несуразный маффин. Ему также известно о спецзаказах, которые иногда берет кафе, частных вечеринках, всяких особых случаях. Чего он раньше не замечал, так это насколько дотошным может быть Куроо. Теперь Кей немного лучше понимает досаду Бокуто по поводу доброй половины вещей, которые тот творит. Не то чтобы он не разделял это чувство, еще как! Только его досада немного иного рода: чем больше он узнает о Куроо, тем более его сердце склонно вытворять всякие прикольные штуки. Совсем неприкольно.

С одной стороны, Кей, пожалуй, жалеет, что не отслеживал накопленную информацию с самого начала. А с другой, его сознание и так напоминает опись имущества. Надо лишь покопаться в кладовке среди папок из прозрачного пластика и найти ту, на которой написано: «Куроо, до всего». До чего конкретно, он, впрочем, не знает. Не до переломного момента в тот вечер, точно нет. Эта папка куда старше. Может, искомой границей между эпохами стал момент, когда Куроо впервые прицокнул языком, увидев неверные расчеты Кея, и подвинул его записи, чтобы внести исправления. А может, вечер в честь дня рождения Куроо, а может, четвертая, пятая, шестая поездка в вишнево-красном приусе. 

Может, никакой границы и вовсе нет, и «до всего» — это просто самые ранние воспоминания о Куроо: пижонистом и громком и… и… бесячем. Головокружительном. Головокружительно раздражающем, каким тот и остается. Можно было бы объяснить это, только сравнив с ощущением, когда Куроо доводит Кея до состояния, в котором тот перестает иронизировать и начинает повышать голос. Его словно перезаряжают. «До всего», вероятно, — время, когда Кей еще не получал удовольствия от того, что его раздраконили, когда…

— Блядь, — громко шипит Куроо, и Кей вскидывает голову. Тот морщится от боли, глядя на духовку, и дует на запястье, а у Кея что-то на миг застревает в горле, потому что в его описи присутствуют пластыри, но он никогда не был свидетелем причины их появления.

«До всего» — это еще и время, когда Кею не приходило в голову незамедлительно прижаться к ожогу губами. 

— Лед, — бесцветно сообщает он запястью Куроо, потом смаргивает и вскидывает взгляд. — Лед, умник.

— Сзади тебя, умник.

Ну и ладно. Кей понял еще кое-что: в лучшие дни он становится таким же дотошным, как Куроо — в худшие, но сейчас это помогает скрыть мгновенный приступ паники, накативший от выражения боли на лице Куроо. Ничего же не произошло — ничего страшного, чтобы так реагировать, но, видимо, это цена, которую приходится платить и которую он уже платит с тех пор, как впервые вернул Куроо из сна к реальности на том диванчике в зале, перед самым Рождеством. 

Непонятно, как с этим быть.

*

 **Я [04:10]**  
Поставил кружки рядом с посудомойкой.  
**Я [сохранено как черновик]**  
Ты не заметил, как я ушел.

*

Ямагучи, хрестоматийный пример изящества и грации, умудрился пролить горячий шоколад на свой кричаще-желтый свитер, который носит в приюте. Кей узнает об этом не благодаря собственной наблюдательности или любопытству, а потому что Ямагучи сам поделился информацией — выложил, пока рассказывал о том, что действительно привлекло внимание Кея и заставило мозг работать, пусть и не сразу. Это происходит постоянно, и оба знают, что Кей слушает лишь в пол-уха. И болтает Ямагучи именно в интересах Кея, чтобы тот мог слушать в пол-уха, не обращая внимания на собственные мысли. 

Обычно это работает.

На улице заметно потеплело по сравнению с прошлой неделей, а у Кея и его группы уже новая ситуационная задача, но есть ощущение, что Кей никак не может вспомнить события нескольких последних дней. Ему не привыкать тратить впустую целые часы по утрам после кошмарных ночей, и он уже почти привык терять минуты на гораздо более приятные вещи. Но вот это ощущение ему в новинку, чем бы оно ни было.

Видите ли, недостаток энтузиазма по поводу происходящего в жизни вообще, который кое-кому может показаться тревожным, это одно. Беспокойство — совсем другое.

— Я на месте, — говорит Ямагучи, и только тут Кей понимает, что они уже пришли в приют. Рождественские украшения так и не убрали: гирлянды, колокольчики и прочая чепуха отражают солнечный свет и заставляют щуриться. — Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть?

— Я ел.

— Что ты ел?

— Ээ, яйца. И сок. Взбитые.

Ямагучи долго смотрит на него и вздыхает. Похоже, его терпение подошло к концу.

— Поешь, — повторяет он, а потом машет на прощание рукой и толкает дверь.

Кей, может, и не готов принять всю правду о том, почему постоянные мысли о другом человеке приводят его в замешательство — хотя это необязательно плохо, — но, по крайней мере, признавая это, он не врет себе. А вот отсутствие свободного пространства в голове немного мешает: Кей никогда не мучился опасениями, никогда не раздумывал так подолгу и так обстоятельно над горсткой непрочитанных, — а может, прочитанных, но проигнорированных, нельзя исключать и такую возможность — текстовых сообщений. И есть еще одна мрачная мыслишка: не так ли чувствовал и до сих пор иногда чувствует себя Акитеру? Однако, Кей не готов сейчас иметь дело с пулеметной очередью мыслей, спровоцированных этой. 

Кей, если честно, вообще ни с чем не готов сейчас иметь дело. На этой неделе его группа получила новое задание, да и годовые экзамены не за горами. Когда не уверен, подкинет ли преподаватель вопрос, который не испортит среднюю оценку, в ход идет любая возможность набрать очки заранее. В факультетской библиотеке сегодня сокращенный день, и надо успеть сделать как можно больше. Потом отправиться домой и рухнуть спать. Или таращиться в потолок и злиться. Или злиться, а потом все же заснуть. Или ни то, ни другое. Можно пойти в библиотеку на другом конце кампуса и читать там всю ночь. Звучит тоже неплохо. Совсем неплохо.

Входя в кабинет, который группа зарезервировала для занятий, — ярко освещенный, прогретый, этакий аквариум трудолюбия посреди приглушенного коврами мрака библиотеки — Кей не может сдержать смешок при виде Киндаичи: тот растянулся поперек стола, обняв разбросанные листки с данными, кажется, за целый год: тут и круговые диаграммы, и какие-то сводные ведомости, и, похоже, пробник парфюма из журнала. Кей искренне надеется, что у него нет аллергии на этот запах: мигрень — последнее, что сейчас нужно.

Обычно именно его появление запускает рабочий механизм: Кей и сам не против здоровой прокрастинации, но в большинстве случаев при виде того, как он спокойно раскладывает вещи и погружается в записи, все делают то же самое, ему и напрягаться не приходится. Вот и сегодня затишье туманного зимнего дня слегка тормозит их, но в конце концов ритм найден, и листы бумаги начинают собираться в ровные стопки, а не разлетаться повсюду от взрывов раздражения. По крайней мере, Кей никогда не блефовал, говоря, что любит учиться. 

Поэтому сам себе не верит, открывая телефон, едва все уходят за кофе. Рабочий экран, аккуратно выложенный плиткой иконок, смотрит в ответ так же безэмоционально, как и Кей — на него. Он выключает телефон, вздыхает и включает снова.

Кею не нравится, когда сердце начинает биться чаще без соответствующего повода, поскольку обычно без соответствующего повода оно совершенно спокойно. Это внезапное — очень не хочется говорить «расшатывание», но по-другому никак — застает его врасплох. Кей пытается убедить себя, что дело в ситуации, а не в человеке. Если бы Ямагучи не отвечал в течение четырех дней, Кей был бы раздосадован не меньше. Он знает, что был бы, это не самообман. Но дело не в досаде, и если у Кея есть опись, касающаяся Куроо, то только он сам виноват в том, что у Куроо нет аналогичной, касающейся Кея. Если, в отличие от Ямагучи, Куроо не в курсе, что Кей начинает волноваться — на полном серьезе, — когда кто-то хотя бы на пятнадцать минут опаздывает к обеду, это потому, что вместо правды Кей говорит: «Лед, умник».

Кей снова открывает телефон, пролистывает избранное и тыкает в имя; его мгновенно накрывает решением совершенно бестолковым, замешанным на гордости и тревоге: всего полгудка — Куроо увидит и перезвонит, или Куроо увидит и проигнорирует, или Куроо может совсем не увидеть сигнала, потому что так и происходит, когда люди... ну, люди так иногда и поступают. Иногда телефоны разряжаются.

Но ведь полгудка можно и не услышать, и Кей целый миг, целый обжигающий миг ненавидит все вокруг. Снова берет телефон, перенабирает, держит подальше от уха, чтобы не слышать гудков. Он поднесет его ближе, если Куроо ответит. 

Тот не отвечает. Телефон продолжает звонить, тихие, равномерные гудки разносятся по комнате, и после шестого Кей нажимает отбой и кладет телефон на стол экраном вниз.

*  
— Кажется, я рискую вызвать огонь на себя, — говорит Куними, пока Кей застегивает рюкзак. Он поднимает взгляд и вскидывает бровь — Куними делает то же самое. — Но тебе надо развеяться: послать к черту что там тебя гложет и пойти с нами.

— Куда? — Молния зажевывает выбившуюся нитку, Кей поджимает губы и дергает за нее. — И что я должен послать к черту? Разве не вы вечно ноете, что я недостаточно вовлечен?

— Не умничай. Мы идем в Вертиго.

— Ну, надеюсь, Фурихата не опозорится, как в прошлый раз.

— Пошли с нами.

То, что Ямагучи понимает Кея, не значит, будто остальная часть кампуса — какие-то отморозки. Если уж на то пошло, за прошедший год Кей осознал, что все принимают его по-своему, сколько людей — столько способов. Раньше это вызывало лишь понятное удивление, но в последнее время еще и благодарность. Друзья детства остаются друзьями детства: никто не знает о нем столько, сколько Хината или Кагеяма. Но осознание, что люди быстро учатся пониманию, — и сам он тоже, причем в основном охотно — странным образом ставит на место. Когда одногруппники зовут Кея пойти куда-нибудь, он отклоняет три предложения из пяти, но они все равно продолжают приглашать, потому что знают: он не всегда говорит «нет». Они готовы трижды смириться с отказом ради того, чтобы в двух случаях из пяти он все же согласился; Кей был долго уверен, что не заслуживает такого отношения.

И если не поэтому, то по причине, эквивалент которой звучит как «а знаешь, пошло оно все», Кей пожимает плечами и отвечает Куними:

— Сначала надо где-нибудь перекусить.

Нет никакого явного перехода между обсуждением в библиотеке утечки с «Глубоководного горизонта» и тем, как группа пялится на скандально известную — _я тебя клею, потому что могу_ — улыбку Ойкавы Тоору в МакДональдс. Ученые разговоры перетекают в сплетни, как и сплетни — обратно в статистику. Без срочности и обязательности, присущей дедлайнам, все это куда приятнее. Или было бы приятнее, не будь Кей так занят попытками избавиться от дурного предчувствия, скрутившего внутренности. Сегодня тот редкий случай, когда он согласился пойти, изначально не собираясь, и вот теперь съеденное застряло где-то в организме, а все мысли лишь о том, можно ли еще сбежать, получится ли.

Но раз уж не получается выдумать предлог, придется потерпеть. Ужин заканчивается со скоростью, на которую способна только стая голодных студентов. Ойкава снимает фартук и подмигивает, когда они переступают порог и выходят на улицу. Кей на миг окунается в вечерний холод, потом застегивает куртку и вздыхает: в воздухе рассеивается белое облачко. До весны, кажется, дальше, чем до конца зимы. 

Еще так рано, что вышибала в Вертиго впускает их компанию почти не глядя. Кей вешает куртку и торопливо устремляется к бару: раз уж он здесь, стоит воспользоваться возможностью — после трех бокалов будет уже на все наплевать.

Когда он оказывается в непосредственной близости от танцпола, половина его волнений тонет в звуках музыки. Смена Акааши пока не началась — для него или Бокуто еще слишком рано, и Кей, кажется, рад этому. Диджей, работающая в счастливый час, играет особую подборку мейнстрима, которую Кей прочно ассоциирует именно с ней. Огни горят чуть ярче, чем будут через час: посетители еще не настолько пьяны, чтобы не нуждаться в свете.

— Текила санрайз, — говорит он бармену. Фурихата рядом все пытается повесить свой толстенный шарф на какой-то гвоздь прямо под стойкой. — Хотя, пусть будет просто текила.

— Дитя, еще только девять, — напоминает Фурихата, и Кей закатывает глаза, хотя тот вообще-то прав. Но у Кея свои причины: в девять вечера в бар приходят либо те, кому вообще не о чем беспокоиться, либо — у кого поводов для беспокойства слишком много, так что отвлечься не помешает никому. — Хотя пофигу, я с тобой. Выходные же!

— Вот это крепость духа! — поддерживает Киндаичи. — Усекли? Крепость!

— О боже, — стонет Фурихата, но уголки губ Кея вздрагивают. В последнее время отслеживать свои мотивы стало проще: может, он и не собирался уходить в отрыв, но немного оторваться было бы неплохо, потому что, окей, его слегка кроет. Но это вовсе не значит, что его хромая интуиция права. Если он чему-то и научился, кроме распознавания собственных мотивов и того, как хорошо иметь друзей, так это — если за пару часов что-то может пойти под откос, то за те же пару часов что-то может встать на рельсы.

И все же Кею не стоило забывать о своем недоверии к вселенной: если бы он испытывал хоть каплю жалости к себе, назвал бы это иронией. Стыдоба. 

Но правда стыдно: единственный раз в жизни решив поиграть в оптимиста, потерпеть фиаско еще более впечатляющее, чем Фурихата в прошлый визит в Вертиго. 

Он замечает электрик рубашки Куроо раньше, чем все остальное: рукава, как обычно, закатаны, руки, не как обычно, в пластырях — и ярко-белое пятно футболки под рубашкой. Кей посмеялся бы над тем, что Куроо не признает неряшливости в одежде, хотя сам выглядит так, словно не спал все четыре дня, пока пропадал где-то, но Кею совсем не смешно.

Обида накатывает с невероятной скоростью. Вот он смотрит на фирменную ухмылку Куроо, а вот разворачивается и опрокидывает шот Фурихаты следом за своим. Он даже не чувствует вкуса, пока текила не проваливается в желудок, возможно, потому, что горечь подкатывает так же быстро, как обида. 

Взрывы хохота Бокуто, рассыпающиеся по залу, он узнает мгновенно, сжимает кулаки на стойке и только кивает в ответ на вопрос, надо ли повторить. Что ж, по крайней мере, Куроо хоть с кем-то поддерживал контакт. 

О нет, Кей не ревнует, господи боже, — это дно даже он сегодня не готов пробить. Нет, он тупо, старомодно злится. И вовсе не на то, что Куроо его не замечает, хотя, надо признать, это предсказуемо больно. Гораздо сильнее злит собственное доверие к внутреннему расписанию, согласно которому Куроо должен на этой неделе вовсю выполнять очередной большой заказ; а он пришел сюда, хотя, наверное, вообще еле ходит.

А потом Куроо останавливается рядом, не глядя на Кея, не понимая, что это он, и Кей открыто всматривается в его изможденное лицо. На миг глаза застилает красная пелена.

Это, осознает он сквозь внезапно нахлынувшую слабость и стыд, и есть источник дерганого, яростного напряжения, от которого зудит лицо и сводит зубы. Беспокойство, даже более старомодное, чем злость, и настолько унизительное, как и должно быть, раз Куроо не принимает его во внимание. И вдруг Кей задумывается: а каково Бокуто? Или Кенме, который просто берет и спокойно использует кошачью брызгалку? Вот сейчас он был бы даже рад почувствовать ревность — если бы Куроо хоть на толику больше прислушивался к ним, чем к Кею, если бы Куроо подчинился Бокуто и выспался или просто немного поспал, если бы Сугавара или Ойкава, пользуясь авторитетом старых друзей, забрали у него кондитерский шпатель. Но, к сожалению, ему не дают такой возможности.

Вместо этого Куроо только минуты через три замечает присутствие тихо вскипающего Кея: ему хватает порядочности выглядеть смущенным, но не извиниться.

— Телефон сломался? — мягко спрашивает Кей, и лицо Куроо становится напряженным, но он улыбается.

— Извини. Немного увлекся работой.

— А теперь немного увлекся празднованием?

— Ты же знаешь, как я люблю: сделал дело — гуляй смело.

— Сделал дело — гуляй смело, — повторяет Кей, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что вежливость в голосе — насквозь фальшивая. — Точно. Так какие планы на вечер, Верчетти?

Услышав прозвище, Куроо сразу расслабляется, и Кей недоволен: он все еще зол. Злость даже не пытается рассеяться, и это становится очевидно, когда Куроо отвечает:

— Я здесь всего на пару часов, а потом снова к мискам и венчику. Всего несколько…

Всего несколько. Всего несколько коржей, тортов, заказов, ночей. Сближение с человеком — это не сад чудес, как говорит полсвета, и не крушение иллюзий, как заявляет другая половина. Скорее, это почти всепоглощающий голод: удовлетворение от знания того, что уже знаешь, и жажда узнать больше. По крайне мере, Куроо рассказал, что много работает, хотя его нежелание принимать во внимание беспокойство Кея не притупляет боль. Это похоже… похоже на…

— Всего несколько, — говорит Кей. — Точно.

Куроо подмигивает и отворачивается, чтобы заказать «отвертку»; голос светский и чарующий. Это похоже на «Куроо, а что малыш изучает?»

Кей настолько выбит из колеи, что даже заказ сделать не в состоянии. Его друзья рядом, но он не замечает их присутствия. Это похоже на «Куроо, а что малыш изучает?»

«Что-то такое, чем можно, как и тебе, безнаказанно оправдывать бессонные ночи?»

Похоже, Куроо это нравится не меньше, чем Кею — возможность выигрывать словесные баталии одной ледяной репликой. Нравится танцевать перед публикой на самом краю — смотрите, как я умею, упс, чуть не упал, — нравится смех, который вызывают его выходки, но не нравится, когда его просят прекратить. Потому что отвратно-крепкий кофе для Куроо — такой же стиль жизни, как для Кея — клубничный торт. Разница лишь в том, что Кей прячется за своими стенами, а Куроо действует по принципу «смотри, но не трогай».

«До всего» — это папка внутри другой папки, дня, когда Кей встретил Куроо. 

«НЕ ХОТИТЕ ЛИ СБАВИТЬ СКОРОСТЬ?!»

«И какая в этом радость?»

— Я ухожу, — коротко бросает Кей Фурихате и уже тянется к куртке, когда Куроо оглядывается, хмурясь. Кей не смотрит ему в лицо, оставляет несколько купюр на стойке и разворачивается к дверям. Голова идет кругом.

*

С январем почти покончено. Дыхание еще повисает облачком в воздухе, а деревья пока совсем голые, но завтра будет ярко светить солнце, и проснется Кей таким же злым, каким ложился спать.

Когда он выходит наружу, его, естественно, окружает тишина. Гораздо более удивительно, как быстро он может себя заткнуть, хотя сознание еще штормит от контраста между громкой музыкой внутри и безмолвием снаружи.

Кей резко останавливается чуть в стороне от входа, пихает руки в карманы и хрипло выдыхает. Земля бурая и голая, его тускло-красные кроссовки почти сливаются с ней. Нужно отсечь все мысли и просто постоять: если пойти домой в таком состоянии, кончится тем, что он будет нарезать круги под каким-нибудь фонарем, бессмысленно негодуя. Самое меньшее, что нужно для себя сделать, — успокоиться и перенаправить злость на учебу, как он всегда поступает.

Но тут за спиной хлопает тяжелая входная дверь, и хотя Кей точно знает, кто это, не может удержаться от мысли: черт, нет.

Надо отдать Куроо должное, некоторое время он молчит. Лишь скрещивает руки на груди и, прислонившись к стене рядом с Кеем, рассматривает обувь. Краем глаза Кей видит его дебильную синюю рубашку и просто офигевает: очевидно, Куроо даже не требуется утепляться, когда на улице чуть выше нуля. Кто бы сомневался!

Кей вскипает.

— Пойми, я не хотел, — наконец говорит Куроо — тише, чем за все последние дни. — Просто отвлекся.

— Точно, отвлекся. Идеально.

— Да ну тебя. Ты же знаешь, мне нужно…

— Нужен результат, я знаю. — Кей пинает землю и, больно ударившись пальцем, отворачивается, чтобы скрыть гримасу. Делает пару шагов в сторону от Куроо и поднимает яростный взгляд на фонарь, надеясь остыть. — Просто мне не слишком нравится то, как ты его добиваешься.

— Лишь бы сработало, Цукки…

— Не… — Кей круто разворачивается и вытаскивает руки из карманов. — Лишь бы сработало? Тебе кажется, это работает?

— Фактически, я работаю, — пытается возразить Куроо, но его ухмылка совершенно безжизненная, словно он уже знает, что все бесполезно. А он знает. — Слушай. Я знаю, это немного…

— О, я знаю, что ты знаешь. — Кей делает шаг к Куроо, и нервное напряжение, копившееся весь вечер, наконец прорывается наружу: руки дрожат, но ему совершенно нет дела — от адреналина или от страха, тем более, что это, вероятно, одно и то же. Кей никогда не спорит. Кей отметает любые возражения еще до того, как они придут оппоненту в голову. Кей смотрит на людей с той долей пренебрежения, которая заставляет их отступить не столько из малодушия, сколько назло. Кей никогда так не делает; дрожащее дыхание, спотыкание на словах, сжатые кулаки — этот недоразвитый эквивалент двусторонней дискуссии не для него. И он уже даже не понимает: злится больше на то, что Куроо делает с собой или что делает с ним. — Ты все прекрасно знаешь, но не остановишься.

Куроо ненадолго закрывает глаза и тоже сжимает кулаки. Кей отстраненно думает, как там его запястье, и это лишь подстегивает злость. Но нужно, чтобы Куроо сказал хоть что-нибудь — тогда он сможет нанести ответный удар. Кей слишком потерян, чтобы придумать что-то свое, и это дно он точно не планировал сегодня пробивать.

А то, с чем он никак не может справиться, становится очевидно в момент, когда Куроо открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Вот оно, то, что Кей испытывает каждый раз, встречая его взгляд. Это любовь. Это любовь, но Кей очень зол. И вообще, не «но», а «поэтому». 

— Скажи мне, — неожиданно для самого себя говорит он, немного спокойнее, если не увереннее. — Дело не во мне. Дело… я хочу знать. Почему ты не…

Кей уже неплохо знает Бокуто, и Кенму, и Савамуру, и Ойкаву. Куроо, конечно, знает их лучше, но Кей не сомневается, что они, не колеблясь, вызвали бы огонь на себя и высказали все с риском поссориться. Но раз до сих пор ничего не изменилось, то проблема не в том, что они не хотят этого делать. Это потому что… Куроо…

Когда Кей был младше — много лет назад и не так много, — случались ночи, когда он не мог уснуть. Ямагучи обнимал его и болтал до тех пор, пока Кей не закрывал глаза. И даже после. Пару месяцев назад, не так уж давно, Хината обнял его и не желал отпускать, пока Кей не обнял в ответ. Несколько часов назад Куними сказал: «Кажется, я рискую вызвать огонь на себя», — и так и сделал.

Но Куроо — Куроо — пришедший за ним в ванную Сугавары, ждавший на парковке в полночь, чтобы сказать «с днем рождения», Куроо, учивший его медленному танцу, когда… когда не то чтобы никому не было дела — просто до него никто не решался…

— Почему ты никого не подпускаешь? — Голос Кея так некстати слаб, едва слышен. — Почему не позволяешь никому сказать…

Куроо перебивает его, но настолько тихо, что Кей застывает на месте, прислушиваясь.

— Я не ребенок, Цукишима. Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.

— Да неужели? — Ладно, ладно, Кей никогда не считал себя крутым манипулятором и никогда не вступал в открытый спор, где на кону стоит нечто важное. Холодный зимний воздух между ними не похож на лакированный пол подиума для дебатов, а напряжение в усталых, таких усталых руках Куроо — ситуационная задача, с которой Кею не справиться. Он привык осаживать оппонентов. Ему не знакома пагубная нужда вывести кого-то из себя, достать, задеть за живое — любым способом. И точно не Куроо, особенно не Куроо, который вечно ходит по лезвию, когда это касается только его. Не Куроо, который ни разу не позволил себе грубости вторгнуться за стены Кея, ни разу не сделал того, что готов сейчас сделать Кей. Кей знает это, знает по тому, как тревога перехватывает горло, как что-то велит ему остановиться, остановиться, сделать вдох, остановиться, прежде чем…

— Поэтому ты всегда выглядишь таким одиноким? Потому что сам заботишься о себе?

Кею нравится выигрывать в словесных баталиях одной ледяной репликой так же, как Куроо — демонстрировать всем свой сомнительный образ жизни, не позволяя ничего в нем менять. И потому Кей с некоторым удивлением осознает, что, задав вопрос, чувствует лишь безумный страх.

Полное отсутствие выражения на лице Куроо говорит больше, чем любое из его выражений.

На секунду Кею кажется, его вот-вот вырвет всем, чего он не ел с самого утра. Слова не повисают между ними, а замерзают, острые и напряженные, топорщась иглами в ночном воздухе. С каждой уходящей секундой Кей вынужден смотреть на них под новым углом, с новым пониманием того, что он, черт бы его побрал, сделал.

Но он не может. Не может признать, что эти слова слетели с его губ. Не сейчас, пока в памяти снова и снова мелькают бесчисленные моменты, когда улыбка Куроо становилась мягче. После того, как смотрел на Куроо при свете огоньков в кафе, которое тот сделал для него домом, и видел лишь одиночество. Когда в голове все еще звучит голос, поющий песню о желании быть любимым.

Поэтому Кей отворачивается. Хочется закрыться руками, но совершенно нет сил поднять их. Он моргает, слепо глядя на ладони — бледная кожа порозовела от холода, — и ему с каждой секундой становится хуже. 

Пустая дорога кажется безжалостной. Жуткая тяжесть в груди нарастает, достигая критической точки, и он снова оборачивается…

Но Куроо уже исчез.

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация](http://sturlsons.tumblr.com/post/153752032869/cover-art-by-soodyoso-we-sing-so-we-dance) к главе от [Тедди](https://tmblr.co/mTaf84DL47iuWGot7Ly8Tbg)


End file.
